Candyman
Chàng Trai Kẹo Đường của Christina Aguilera được trình bày bởi The Troubletones phần 3 tập 4 - Pot o' Gold. Ngay sau khi Mercedes, Santana và Brittany rời New Directions để gia nhập vào The Troubletones. Họ đã trình diễn ca khúc này cùng sự hát bè của Sugar và các cô gái trong đội Cheerios cho Shelby, Will và Finn xem. Finn "Thật là rắc rối!" Will "Phải nói là rắc rối to!" Lyrics Lời Anh= Sugar & The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Mercedes, Santana, & Brittany: Candyman, Candyman! Sugar & The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Santana & Brittany: Sweet! Brittany: Sugar! Mercedes & Brittany: Candyman! Mercedes: Hey hey yeah! Mercedes, Santana & Brittany: I met him out for dinner on a Friday night He really had me working up an appetite He had tattoos up and down his arm There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman! Mercedes: Oh yeah! Mercedes & Santana with Brittany: He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine Santana & Brittany (Mercedes back-up): We drank champagne and we danced all night (Danced all night!) We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (A big surprise!) the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline (Oh Ooh!) Santana (sung with Brittany): He's a one stop shop, (makes my cherry pop!) Brittany & Mercedes (Santana back-up): He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Oh yeah!) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Candyman!) The Troubletones: Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow Ba-bow! Sugar: Ehhhhh....... Mercedes (The Troubletones back-up): Hey hey yeah! Yeah......... (Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop) Santana (The Troubletones back-up): Oh yeah (Shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow) Swee dum bow! Brittany (sung with Santana): He's a one stop shop, makes my (cherry pop!) Brittany & Santana (Mercedes back-up): He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Oh!) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Oh yeah) Mercedes, Santana, & Brittany: Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot yeah Lips like sugar cane, oh! Good things come to boys who wait Sugar & The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Mercedes, Santana, & Brittany: Candyman, candyman! Sugar & The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Mercedes, Santana, & Brittany: Candyman, candyman! Brittany: Sweet! Mercedes: Sugar! Santana: Candyman! Brittany: He's a one stop, gotcha hot, Making all the panties drop! Mercedes: Sweet! Brittany: Sugar! Santana: Candyman! Brittany & Santana: He's a one stop, got me hot, Making my uh pop Santana: Sweet! Sugar & Mercedes: Sugar! Brittany: Candyman! Mercedes, Santana, & Brittany: He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, Baby don't stop, Santana and Brittany: Sweet! Brittany: Sugar! Santana, Brittany & Mercedes: He got those lips like sugar cane-ane-ane Good things come for boys who wait! Santanna & Brittany (Mercedes back-up): He's a one stop shop with a (real big) uh! '''Mercedes & Brittany (Santana back-up): He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Say what?) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Say!) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman! '''Mercedes: Wooh! Santanna & Brittany: A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman Mercedes: Oooohhhh.... Santana & Brittany: Candyman, Candyman! Santana: Heeeeey... Brittany and Sugar with The Troubletones: Candyman! Santana, Mercedes and Brittany: Candyman, candyman Candyman, candyman, Candyman! Sugar & The Troubletones (Brittany & The Troubletones back-up): Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine!) Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine (Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine!) Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell (Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell!) Squared herself away as she let out a yell (Squared herself away as she let out a yell!) |-| Lời Việt= |-| Thông Tin Thêm *Trang phục thủy thủ nữ trong bài hát được lấy từ bản gốc Candyman của Christina. *Phần back-up của Sugar và The Troubletones trong bản gốc là lời của các thủy thủ nam. *Các ca sĩ đều hát giọng gió ở chỗ "Sweet, Sugar, Candyman" nên chúng ta khó biết chính xác là ai, chỉ có thể xem trong MV mới biết. *Sugar là người dẫn đầu các back-up dancer còn lại của The Troubletones trong việc hát bè.